


S&S

by Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing
Summary: That one creature inheritance story everyone wants to write, with a twist.Harry isn't a stag like his father, nor is he a doe like his mother. He's something else, and Death seems to have a thing for him.Ideas between M1dn1ght_Star  and myself.Warning, This story is full of sexual content, angst filled children, and relationship problems
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heres another story! Oh lord, I'm never gonna finish my other ones.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5UxzJHt6w0P80kCgn2H1tv is my spotify playlist I listen to when writing.

Harry hated it. Absolutely hated it. He hated the Dursleys and their pig like bodies, he hated his friends, he hated Dumbledore for keeping it from him. Yet, he never knew why, until that fateful Saturday.

**Flashback**

“Professor Dumbledore? Why are we at Gringotts? Is something wrong with my vaults?” Dumbledore shook his head and led him forward.

“It's about what you told me a few times every year, how the dementors never affect you? I have a few theories, but we are here to see what you were in a past life, if you have one at all.” Harry’s eyes widened. He never knew you could do that! That was very interesting. 

Why would he need to see what he was though? Ron and Hermione had joked with him about it. Well, mostly Ronald. Hermione just supplied facts. They had joked that maybe he was a Seer, as dementors never affected them, proof being Luna. Ron said he was a dog, being ever so faithful. Hermione had hit him over the head for that, then called him a plant. Really Hermione?

“Ah, Grinhuk, we have come to get a past life test for Mr.Potter here.” The goblin snarled at Dumbledore before waving at them to follow. Did the goblins not like his professor? Oh well.

“Mr. Potter needs to prick his finger and let seven drops of blood fall.” Harry nodded and grabbed the ritual knife from the goblin. After he pricked his finger, he held it over the paper. The second the seventh drop fell, the goblin snatched up the paper.

“One moment. We must see if you go through a creature inheritance.” Harry and Dumbledore nodded, before Harry turned to the old man.

“Why would I go through a creature inheritance? Hermione didn’t go through one, she was just stronger. Did my parents go through one?” Dumledore chuckled and nodded.

“Everyone goes through some sort of inheritance on their sixteenth birthday. Hermione went through what we call a power inheritance. There are three types. Power, which your friend Hermione went through. This made both her Magical core and physical strength stronger. Then there is the mentality one. This can make a person smarter, more emotional, less emotional, really anything to do with the brain. Your friend is most likely to go through this one, as all of his family, except the twins, have.”

“What are the twins? I didn’t know they had one.” Dumbledore nodded.

“They are Fangur. Similar to dragons, but entirely different. On their birthday, they become instantly better at flying, as they are air natural creatures. Those are what we call Creature Inheritance. Along with a magical boost, a byproduct of the creatures’ Inheritance is the discovery of a secondary gender; alpha, beta, or omega. Both of your parents had creature inheritance, your mothers being a deer, your fathers being a stag. The Marauders are the rare case of having the same creature as their animagus. You will most likely go through a creature as well.” The goblin coughed and they both turned to see the goblin.

“Slice your hand, ten drops.” Harry nodded and did as he was told. On the old parchment the blood started forming a single word.

“What's a baku? I have never heard- oh thank you.” Harry said as he was handed a book. He began to read.

**Similar to a Dementor, these creatures suck out the bad Dreams and memories of people with a touch. It only activates on will call. Holding on to long will suck the happiness out of a person, and finally their soul. Can be deadly on older people, but children will always be safe. The baku has never once been able to, or have the guts to harm a child or a good person.**

**The creatures are known to be able to get pregnant, no matter secondary gender status, as their name means ‘child lover’. These creatures are known to fly into orphanages and give sweet dreams to children, and harm the others who harmed the children.**

**The eyes will glow a very light shade of blue, almost silver looking, when their power is activated. The eyes glow purple when used to give or relieve happy memories. The glow a dark shade of maroon when they are about to take someone's soul.**

**Note, these creatures will never harm an innocent person, and when forced to do so, their soul will rip apart.**

**For men and women with these as their creature inheritances, your natural element is thought to be air, but that is incorrect. Your element is fire. How else could you help or harm people? Fire stands for strength, kinship, and life force. People who are considered Baku’s will have a certain animal that bonds with them. Some known ones are Hellhounds, Salamanders, Firenewts, Pyrohydra, Phoenixes, and Fire Mephits. These creatures will only talk to fellow fire elements, but prefer to talk to their own person. See chapter 83 for information on these fellow fire creatures.**

**Baku’s often have an incurable crave for sexual intercourse and sexual actions. These actions help sedate and calm the person or being. Most do not know when it stops. Some say it stopped after the first few times, others say they still experience it.**

Well that's not what he was expecting. He was starting to think he would be something like his parents. This isn’t what he wanted. He was similar to a dementor. He basically was one. Merlin, this was terrible. He was handed the second sheet and paled. He used to be a fucking dementor. How could thi- actually, he shouldn’t think that. The day would only get worse.

“I see. I’m sorry to tell you this my boy. Come on, let's get you home. After your birthday you can go to the Burrow. Come on, up you get.” Harry nodded mindlessly. He was about to hand the book back to Grinhuk, but the goblin shook his head.

“Keep it Mr. Potter. You seem to need it.” Harry nodded and gave a small thank you, watching as Dumbledore Apparated him away.

**Flashback over.**

This memory was why he was so mad. A few good things happened, but they wouldn’t help much. He was now a master Occlumens, but not because of his own work. Maybe Dumbledore would let him quit his lessons with Snape. 

Harry sighed, waiting for the time he would come into his inheritance. It was said that you should be awake during it, so you know what to expect. Doing it asleep could cause terrible things to happen to your body. Almost twelve.

Five more minutes.

Four more minutes.

Two more minutes.

Thirty more seconds…

Pain racked through Harry’s body. God-like pain racked through his body. Every single pore hurt. His head hurt the worst though. It felt like something was growing. Holy crap he forgot the Baku’s grew ears! Good, he still had his human ears.

Harry didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he hated it. He was so sore, and didn’t know what to do. He felt hungry. Not for food, but for something else. Harry barley held in a scream when a shadowy figure popped in front of him. The thing smelt of death. It smelled weird. It wasn’t sour or rotting, but it wasn’t sweet or musky either. It felt familiar. Probably because he was a stupid dementor in his past life.

“Well, I haven’t seen a Baku in years.” The figure's voice said. Harry, who normally was scared of everything, felt like he had nerves of steel. This figure was death. Plain and simple. That is why he was so familiar.

“Your death, aren’t you?” The figure gave a laugh, but it felt so empty.

“You're the first one to get it correct so fast. Your job is to rid the world of evil. Starting with that family of yours. If you don’t even try, I will kill off all of your friends one by one.” Harry did a double take, staring up at the figure. He was basically telling him to murder people. Though, he wouldn’t mind getting rid of his family. Wait, where did that thought come from?

“So If I don’t kill people, you're gonna kill my friends? Makes since.” Death laughed again.

“Very good. I will visit you every ten people.” Harry nodded while the ghostly figure disappeared. Before, he would have been appalled to kill anyone, but today it just felt normal. 

“BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST!” Harry rubbed his head. How could he play this off? Holy shit he has ears! He rushed to the mirror and saw he looked nothing like he used too. He had white hair and ears instead of black. His figure was more feminim than ever, and he had fangs. _Fangs._ How was he gonna explain this? Who cares, they're gonna be dead soon anyways. Merlin, his mind was so messed up. 

Harry tied up his hair and walked down to the kitchen, teeth bared. He was gonna get a kick out of this. Petunia gasped when he walked. Vernon stood up, purple in the face. Dudley was, wait, why was Dudley staring at his arse?

“What is this boy?” Harry let a small laugh fall from his lips. He gave Vernon a teeth filled smile. 

“Your demise.” His eyes turned a silvery blue and he grabbed the beefy man's shoulder. His eyes glossed over, and Harry wanted to gag at the amount of memories that flew into his head.

“Didn’t know you fucked Aunt Marge. Makes since though. Whales like to mate with their own.” He laughed again at Petunia's face. She looked green.

Harry let his eyes change too red and felt the soul enter through his mouth. Ewwwww it tastes like dirt. He turned and gave a smile to his mother's sister, and did the same thing. Oh melin. This whole family was a bunch of cheaters. Ooooh she tastes like tomatoes. His aunt dropped to the floor and Harry turned to Dudley.

Grabbing his cheek like he would give the boy a soft embrace, he let his power flow. He looked past the memories and thoughts that flew into his head, before he got a few that he wasn’t expecting. Fantasies of him and Dudley. He let his power fade and laughed.

“Didn’t know you swung that way. Wanna have a go?” He wiggled his hips and noticed Dudley had a hard on. He shook his head, hands trying to hide it.

“I’m not buggering a murderer!” He yelled. Harry laughed and slid onto the boy's lap. Dudley couldn’t hold back his groan. Harry rocked his hips and then grabbed dudleys face. Pulling him into a hard kiss, he felt the soul leave his fat cousin's body. Sweet. Very sweet.

“Sorry Big D. All you had to do was say yes.” Harry laughed and got his school things. He always hated having to get cheaper clothing to make Ron and Hermione happy. Harry wondered if he could use Legilimency now. Harry pulled out a notebook and wrote down some things in his usual messy scrawl.

_When taking souls, go through happy memories first, then leading to sad ones, finishing with sexual ones. Everyone tastes different._

_Am I a natural Legilimens?_

Harry sighed and put the notebook away. He was too full to think. Maybe he could go to Knockturn later tonight to find some people to steal from. Oh well. Harry quickly called the night bus and got on.

“Diagon Alley please.” He said quickly. Stan nodded and they were off in a push. Oooh. He shouldn’t have eaten so much. The jerky movements were upsetting his stomach.

When he walked into the Leaky Cauldron, nobody spared him a second glance. Great. Walking up to Tom, he handed him two galleons. 

“Two nights please.” He nodded and brought the white haired boy up to a room. Harry didn’t know how to call Death. Thinking about the figure, he popped up, which sent Harry to the floor.

“Oww. Hi! So ummm how do I live without souls at Hogwarts? Also, can you change my hair back? I like white hair and all but I look kind of old.” Death chuckled and placed a bony hand on his cheek. HIs hair was suddenly black again, even his ears.

“You can live without souls so long as you have sexual contact every three days.” Harry sighed. 

“Yeah but what guys want to do that with me? I’ve only seen girls after me.” It was Death's turn to sigh.

“A lot of people. I can name all of them. Pass me some paper.” Harry pulled out a plain roll of parchment and gave it to Death, he dragged his finger across it. He handed the paper back to the boy.

**_Ronald Weasley_ **

**_Seamus Finnigan_ **

**_Neville Longbottom_ **

**_Dean Thomas_ **

**_Vincent Crabbe_ **

**_Gregory Goyle_ **

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

**_Theodore Nott_ **

**_Blaise Zabini_ **

**_Terry Boot_ **

**_Justin Finch-Fletchley_ **

**_Severus Snape_ **

Harry paused. Why would Snape want him? Seemingly reading the boy's mind, Death answered.

“He had a thing for your father, but after a one night stand your father left him.” Harry nodded. That was why Snape hated him.

**_Cormac McLaggen_ **

**_Fred Weasley_ **

**_George Weasley_ **

“The other two aren’t at school anymore.”

“You can still visit them.” Death reminded him. Oh yeah. Duh. Harry pulled out fifty pounds. He was gonna get him a nice pair of muggle jeans.

“Thank you Death. You are ever so helpful.” Death chuckled and faded away. Harry left the room quickly after that, desperate to get out of his way too tight shorts.

Heading to a place called Outrage Clothing, Harry went straight to the jean selection. Not even looking at the price, as he could afford it, he grabbed two pairs of jeans. Both skinny and tight, but one was a lighter blue and the other was a navy.

“How much for these two pairs miss?” He asked the lady blowing bubble gum. She rang them up.

“Thirty pounds. They were on sale.” He nodded and pulled out the three tens. After putting them away, he waved goodbye and walked out. He had twenty pounds left, he could get some ice cream.

*************************************************************************************

The next day Harry threw on his Navy jeans and a white polo shirt. He felt like showing off his lithe body today, so he wasn’t going to wear a robe.

Going down to the bottom floor of the Leaky Cauldron, he didn’t expect to see Hermione or the Weasley’s there. He gave them a smile as he was wrapped in a hug from both adults. Percy wasn’t there, as he was always a major git. Fred and Goerge were there though, and seemed all too happy to wrap him in long hugs each. Ron was next, but it was a more awkward bro hug then what he gave the twins.

“Have you gotten your school supplies yet?” Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry shook his head.

“No but I got my money yesterday. I decided to enjoy Muggle London. I got another pair of jeans and some sweets to enjoy with the headmaster.” The older woman smiled before shoving them all into Diagon Alley. So much for breakfast.

“Now, How about all of you get your robes, we will get your books. Hagrid will stand outside to look out. Come come pass me your list.” They all did and Madam Malkin ushered them inside. 

“Now Mr. Potter!” The woman exclaimed. “You got even skinnier! How is that?” Harry laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He willed his ears to show.

“Creature Inheritance.” Malkin ‘oohed’ and patted the boy's head. He laughed.

“Well, Mr. Weasley you're up first.” The red head nodded. Harry and Hermione went to stand next to him.

“What are you? Why didn’t you tell us? Do you not trust us?” Harry rolled his eyes which shocked Hermione. He never rolled his eyes at the brunette.

“Relax, I only recently found out. I’m a form of dementor.” Hermione went wide eyed, and Ron snuck a fearful glance at Harry.

“Please explain.” Harry laughed softly, and heard the small bell chime.

“I am a Baku. I survive off of souls. Or sex. Souls are better though. Everyone tastes different. I can only hurt bad people. My name means Child Lover. I can will myself to get pregnant or not, which I think is incredibly cool. Hello Malfoy.” Harry said, turning around to see a familiar blonde boy tracing his body with his silver eyes.

“Didn’t know you swung that way Potter.” Harry gave the blonde a flirtatious smirk.

“Didn’t know you swung that way either.” The blonde sputtered and Harry turned around to receive a slap from Hermione. He looked at the girl with angry eyes.

“I’m not gonna be friends with a dementor!” Harry rolled his eyes and cradled his face. Ron had jumped down to check on Harry.

“What the hell hermione! I can’t even take soul from children or good people. I can only activate it when I want to. No accidental activation or anything.” Lady Malfoy pointed her wand at Harry and healed his cheek. He gave the woman a smile of thanks and turned around to face Hermione.

“You took the souls of people though!”

“Yeah my muggle relatives because muggles suck.” Harry heard Draco snort.

“I’m muggleborn!” Hermione yelled, wanting to hit him again.

“I said muggles, not muggleborns. I thought you were smarter than this.” Hermione lunged at Harry who sidestepped. Soon the Weasley family plus Hagrid was in the shop.

“You killed innocent people!” Harry felt red hot anger flash through him.

“Yeah, because rapists are innocent people.” He spat. Hermione shrugged.

“You shouldn’t tease them then! It's all your fault.” 

“How!?” He yelled, ready to harm the girl.

“You always wear tight clothes-” Harry shut her up by punching her in the stomach.

“I _never_ wear tight clothes. Those muggles got what they had coming to them, Lucky for them, I did it quickly.”

“You're worse than a dementor!” Screams came through the room but they paid them no mind. Harry knew death was behind him. “You live off of souls and sex! How is that okay?”

“Death, go away.” Harry said, turning around to see the spiritual figure holding his scythe. 

“No. She harmed you, she must die.”

“You can have her next time she upsets me. Leave. You are scaring them.” He gestured to the family standing next to him. He hissed in annoyance and dispersed. Harry turned to the girl.

“I saved your life. As you can see, I’m not a monster.” Harry, in a fit of rage, walked up to Malfoy and slammed his lips onto the blondes. Draco quickly wrapped his hands in Harry’s hair. 

“Goodbye Mr and Mrs. Weasley. I apologize for this.” The family nodded and Harry made his way out. It wasn’t until he was back in his room at the LQ that he realized he had snogged Draco Malfoy.


	2. Draco Malfoy

Chapter two

Harry kind of regretted apologizing to Hermione, as now she wouldn’t shut up. It was like Ron could tell he was uncomfortable at the amount of questions spewing out of her mouth.

“What's your sexuality now Harry?” She asked. Okay, that one was new.

“Still as gay as ever.” He joked. They laughed for a second.

“Poor Ginny. She still has a major crush on you.” Harry cringed. Its not that he disliked Ginny as a person, but she just wouldn’t leave him alone, especially since she found out he liked sex. He was about to respond when a certain blonde opened the compartment door and sat down. Hermione and Ron were confused and weary. 

“You're needed at the Prefect compartment, and I need to talk to Harry.” Hermione and Ron nodded, Ron pulling her out quickly. Once he was sure they were gone, he cast a Notice-Me-Not charm and a Silencing spell. Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

“I want you, I’m taking you. Here. Strip.” Draco’s eyes were shining with lust. Harry sighed and began stripping. Might as well enjoy it. Draco vanished the snacks on the table in the compartment and pushed Harry on it.

“Just relax. You're probably a virgin with this.” Harry nodded slightly and felt Draco point his wand at his entrance. He felt something cover his insides and squirmed slightly. This was a new feeling. Harry couldn’t stop his moan when Draco pressed a long finger in. The blonde gave a husky chuckle and pushed in and out.

After a few minutes a second finger entered him and he hissed a little. Draco left kisses across his smooth chest and the painful feeling ended. Soon a third finger was in him and Draco started the kissing again.

“I think you're ready.” Harry nodded, a little upset at the loss of contact. Draco sat on the compartment seat and pulled Harry onto his lap. He was facing towards the empty seats when Draco started slipping in. It hurt a little, but Draco had prepared him good enough that his dick slipped in easier. Draco let out a groan, whispering words of encouragement as he went down. Draco grabbed his hips and began guiding him up, then back down. Harry was enjoying this feeling.

They carried on for a while before Draco started pushing faster. Harry just let him go with the flow. He was about to stroke himself when Draco’s skilled hand started doing it for him. He let out a loud moan and felt Draco push harder. 

Draco on the other hand was getting close. Harry’s walls were  _ so _ tight on him, and were pushing him over the edge, especially with the smaller boys moans. Draco wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and pushed into him harder. Draco felt the exact moment Harry came, and if he was a lesser man he would have come as well. Rings of white fell to the floor before the blonde let his seed shoot into his new toy.

He waited a minute for their breathing to return to normal before he pulled out to clean up. Harry casted a quick cleaning charm on the floor and began putting on his school robes again. When Harry looked up again, Draco smashed his lips on the boys, tongue controlling everything. When it looked like Harry was going to die from lack of Oxygen, he pulled up and left quickly.

Harry laughed and sat down in the warm seat, taking off the Notice me not. He pulled out the list of names and crossed off Draco’s name. He quickly put it back in his trunk and pulled out his Transfiguration book.

“What did he want to talk about?” Ron asked a few minutes after they walked back into the compartment. Harry shrugged.

“Just wanted to know about my creature inheritance. Only time we were ever civil.” He inwardly chuckled.  _ That _ was not  _ civil _ . The red head shrugged and began eating more of the sweets he nicked from the other prefects.

“What houses do you think you're gonna be resorting into?” Hermione asked as they neared Hogwarts. Harry shrugged.

“Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.” Ron answered. “He said being a puff would be a good second choice.” Hermione nodded, then answered her own question.

“Ravenclaw for me most likely. He said that the next time I was sorted he would put me in Ravenclaw.” SHe turned to look at Harry. “What about you?”

“Slytherin.” He answered with a wave of his hand. When he noticed the other two staring at him, he sighed. “It said the same thing he did for Hermione, but with Slytheirn. Personally, I’m rooting for Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.” They nodded and the conversation drifted over to other things. Today was a good day.

*************************************************************************************

“Everyone that is in sixth year, please come up to the front.” McGonagall called. Every sixth year walked up. Some had weird markings, others looked completely normal. Holy crap! Neville has wings!

“Hannah Abott” was called, and Harry drifted off into his own mind before he heard “Hermione Granger”. Harry looked up and watched the girl get sorted into Ravenclaw. Next was “Draco Malfoy” Who also went into Ravenclaw. Neville was a complete surprise, as he went straight to Slytherin. Lavender went straight to Gryffindor again, as did both patil twins. Soon his name was called. The second the hat touched his head, the word “HUFFLEPUFF” was called out and Harry went to sit down. Ron was sorted into Hufflepuff as well, Blaise Zabini going to Ravenclaw with Draco.

The feast itself was grand, but Harry only ate sweets, much to Megan Jones dismay. She kept trying to get him to eat meat, before he outright lied.

“My creature inheritance can’t really eat meat. I can really only eat things a child would eat, so I live off of sugar and bread.” Megan thought this through, then apologized. Harry waved it off, no harm done and all of that.

“Thought the hat wanted you in Slytherin mate?” Harry shrugged.

“Said he had different plans for me since my inheritance.” Ron and Megan nodded before Susan asked, 

“What's your Creature?” Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m a baku. A, uh, Child lover. I can birth children no matter my second gender, which funnily enough, is omega.” They nodded, and seemed to understand why he ate only sweets. He was practically a child himself.

“Well, I think I am going to head to class. See you all later!” Harry had to take an extra class to understand Soul Bonds, Mating, and the like. Ugh, so boring.


	3. Break and Information

Hey everyone! Like i said last update, im taking a short break. Only for a week though! Please send ideas and suggestions on how to make this story better!

On a different note, im sorry im not focusing on this story a lot. DEABA is my first ever story (that i havent co-written) and I have a set plan. This story is PWP (Porn with Plot), so I won't update it often. Its also my shortest one, besides the one I adopted. DEABA has more then 65k words, and BFS is an old story im in the middle of reviewing, but will be close to 60k words when finished. Instead of 10k-12k chapters i've shortened them, but its also quick burn, while this story will tread on the slowbutn side. Thank you for reading,

-Evieoooooooof.


End file.
